pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Finemo
Premise Out on the coral reefs in Alola, a Finemo lives in her reef home with her best friend and daughter, also Finemo. She is traumatized by a Sharpedo attack years before that killed her mate and permanently injured her daughter's right fin. But then, her daughter is captured by a dentist and presented to his creepy daughter as a gift. Will Elizabeth (turned into a Bruxish) and Dragonet rescue her with the help of a Zaptang, or else? Transcript Somewhere in the coral reefs in Alola, three small Finemo were playing. However, the mom Finemo was extremely overprotective of her daughter due to a Sharpedo who killed her husband, ate all but one of her eggs, and left her baby with a small fin. Finemo: Little Finemo, today we're going to Mr. Mantine's class! Mr Mantine: Hello, class! Little Finemo: Mr. Mantine, how are babies made? Zaptang: You see, when two fish love each other.... Mr. Mantine: And we'll stop right there! Pink Octillery: Hey, what's that? A boat! Mr. Mantine: What?! DON'T TOUCH THE BOAT!!! Little Finemo: I want to touch it, too! Zaptang: No! Don't! Too late. Little Finemo was grabbed by a diver. Finneon tried to stop the diver with Silver Wind but it was no use. As she was knocked over to a reef. Zaptang tried electrocuting him, but didn't work. Finemo screamed as her daughter was trapped in a plastic bag. Even Troubait used its hook to reach it, but it wasnt long enough, and Draculurk used Aqua Jet but got blown away by the ship's pressure. Mr Mantine: I told you to never touch a boat, idiots! The diver then put her in a fishtank. Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Dragonet were at home. The news had reports of a poacher poaching fish Pokémon. Zaptang: Get back here! *Pants* She was suddenly greeted by a Swampert, a Bruxish and Dragonet. Elizabeth/Bruxish: Are you the Zaptang on the news? Finemo: My daughter was just kidnapped. She continued panicking. Akeno/Swampert: Luckily for me, I have my Pokedex who is waterproof. Akeno scanned Troubait and Finemo's entries. Rotom: Finemo, the little fish Pokémon. A Water type. Finemo lives on reefs. If an individual Finemo strays, it gets lost very easily. Akeno points to Troubait. Rotom: Troubait, the bait Pokémon. A Water type. Troubait feeds on attention. If it eats too much, it grows to twice its size. They decide to follow the boat. Josie/Primarina: Oh, right. I have to go to the surface to breathe. Meanwhile, Little Finemo was looking for a way to hijack the filter and escape the tank. The girl with the buck teeth adored her new pet. She was creepy looking, with a creepy smile and braces. Little Finemo: Let me go! Darla: *Evil laugh* Major events *Gordon's Draculurk is revealed to know Aqua Jet. *Akeno is revealed to have caught a Finneon. *Josie is revealed to have caught a Troubait. *Elizabeth catches a Finemo. Major Characters Pokémon * Zaptang (Movie) * Finemo (later Elizabeth's) * Draculurk (Gordon's) * Finneon (Akeno's; debut) * Troubait (Josie's; debut) * Finemo (Multiple) * Octillery (pink) * Ninja Dragonet (Storybook; Bubbles) * Mantine * Tirtouga * Wishiwashi (Multiple) * Bruxish * Brionne (multiple) * Sharpedo * Carvanha (x2) * Wingull (multiple) * Pelipper (multiple) * Pelipper (Shiny; Peligel) * Cramorant Trivia * This is a parody of Finding Nemo. * As Brionne has lungs and is incapable of breathing underwater, they are all regularly shown surfacing to breath. * The characters are parodies of Finding Nemo characters: ** Zaptang is Dory. ** Mr. Mantine is Mr. Ray. ** Elizabeth's Finemo is Marlin. ** Little Finemo is Nemo. ** The pink Octillery is Pearl. ** The Tirtouga is Squirt. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Movies